


FenHawke Prompts

by Bowm8935



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:10:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowm8935/pseuds/Bowm8935
Summary: Collection of any FenHawke prompts I receive on Tumblr





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Broken as you clutch the sleeve of my jacket and beg me not to leave.” (Ways you said “I love you” prompts)

Fenris wasn’t prone to having nightmares, so when they started plaguing him on a near nightly basis, he became concerned. Even more concerning was the content of these nightmares; they always revolved around Hawke, _his_ Hawke, and they always ended the same way: with Hawke dead. No matter what Fenris did, he was never able to alter the outcome. He was always a simple observer in the dreams, never an active participant, and that drove him mad. He could see others walking with Hawke; Varric, and a few he didn’t recognize (though he _thought_ that he recognized the Warden he had last seen Carver with), traversing some odd black-and-green rocky terrain, fighting all manner of demons and monsters. And always, Hawke sacrificed himself so that the others could live.

It was maddening, and even more so because he could see his boyfriend doing just that. So he made a point to stick by Hawke’s side as much as possible, earning him several good-natured jibes and a few concerned glances. He did not care; he would protect his love at all costs.

Then the day came where Hawke told him he was leaving, and that Fenris could not follow. He was off to help the Inquisition, to provide them with information on a monster he had thought slain. Fenris had been there when Corypheus fell, and felt he had just as much reason as Hawke to want to help defeat him.

“There are magisters and their cronies littered all about Ferelden, Fenris,” Hawke had said, doing his best to convince Fenris to stay behind. “It’d be foolish to dangle you like a prize in front of them. No, it’s safer for you to remain here for now.”

“I can take care of myself, Hawke,” argued Fenris, markings flickering dangerously as his anger rose. “We are better, stronger together. They would not stand a chance against us.”

Hawke had shaken his head, despair written across his face. “No. This is my battle, and mine alone. I won’t let you endanger yourself like that.”

“And how do you propose to stop me?” he growled, doing his best to hide the desperation he felt welling up inside.

“You’re right,” Hawke conceded suddenly, and in hindsight, that should have raised Fenris’ suspicion. “I can’t force you to stay behind. Let’s go to bed, and we can leave in the morning.”

* * *

Fenris awoke with a start in the middle of the night, the sound of scraping wood setting him on edge. He reached out for his sword, startled to find it was not in its place. He made to stand up, only to find himself frozen in position as the buzzing of magic curled around him.

“I’m sorry, Fen, I really am. But I can’t let you come with me,” Hawke said, appearing from the shadows. Fenris looked at him in misery, the betrayal coming as a surprise. “I didn’t want to use magic like this, not on you… but there’s no other way, is there?”

“No,” Fenris agreed, the single word spit out bitterly. “Do not do this, Hawke.”

“I’m sorry,” whispered Hawke, stepping forward to place a hand on Fenris’ forehead.

Knowing what was coming, Fenris did his best to struggle against the paralyzing spell, managing to reach out and grasp weakly onto the sleeve of Hawke’s cloak. “Please,” he croaked, voice thick with emotion. “Please, do not do this. Let me come with you. Hawke,” he begged, feeling the tingling of the sleep spell being cast on him tugging him gently toward the Fade. “Hawke, no. I love you.”

He heard Hawke choke on a sob as he was lowered back down. “I love you too, Fen. Forgive me.”

Then it all went black as the spell took hold.

* * *

Hawke had left no direction, no way for Fenris to track him. After several weeks of wandering around aimlessly in the wilderness, Fenris had finally returned home to wait grudgingly. There were many emotions crashing through him that he did not know how to handle, especially in relation to the man he loved. All he knew was that despite all of it, he only wished for him to return safely.

The nightmares increased, growing in length and detail until Fenris could barely get any sleep. He prayed to the Maker, he prayed to the Creators, he prayed to any god he thought might be able to keep Hawke safe. He hoped the dreams were just that: dreams. Something inside told him otherwise.

Suddenly, they stopped, and he felt a deep sense of unease growing within him. When Varric’s letter arrived, he threw it to the ground and let out a deep bellow, yelling at the sky, at the earth beneath him, at everything around him. He let the tears stream down his cheeks as he mourned the loss of his love.

Weeks went by as he drank himself into oblivion, the house and the land falling into a state of disrepair as he brooded. Neighbors who came by to check on him were turned away, and he felt himself falling apart. He cared naught to bother to try to fix it.

When the dreams started again, he was shocked at first. He dreamed of Hawke, ragged, torn, weary, walking alone in the dark world as before. Skin taut and pale, but alive. _Alive_.

It took only a few nights before Fenris sobered up, packed a bag and made his way north.  “I’m coming, amatus,” he whispered into the dark of the night as he shut the door behind him.

If Hawke was alive in the Fade, then Fenris was going to find someone who could send him there to get him back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dogs don’t wear clothes!” definitely fenhawke
> 
> M/m

Fenris was curled up in a plush maroon chair, slowly working his way through a new book he’d found in Hawke’s library. One hand held a glass of wine delicately - a new habit since moving into a house that actually _had_ glasses - while the other skimmed below the words that he was silently mouthing, brows drawn in concentration. He’d been able to read for quite some time now, but he was currently working on a tome of history that was quite a few levels above what he should be reading… not that he truly cared. He welcomed the challenge. 

There was a sudden raucous about him, a pounding of feet that sounded like a herd of druffalo were running through the upper floor. Glancing up with one eyebrow quirked, Fenris wondered if he really wanted to know what was going on up there. As far as he knew, the only other two occupants of the house were currently Hawke and his mabari Minimus, and he wasn’t entirely certain what they could be doing to make so much noise. 

The sound of Hawke shouting and some rather annoyed barking soon followed, and he sighed, setting the book down on the stand next to him before quickly finishing the wine. He stood and headed to the stairs, taking them quickly as he made his way to their bedroom, the source of the noise. The door was open just a crack and he paused, peeking in to see what was going on.

Minimus was in a dress, and he didn’t look pleased at all about it.

Fenris placed a hand upon his forehead, shaking his head before opening the door to enter. Crossing his arms, he watched with mild amusement as Hawke chased around Minimus with a ridiculously frilly hat, trying desperately to get the animal to let him tie it around his head. Round and round they went, the dog staying just one step ahead as Hawke hurtled himself over their bed in a leap to try to catch him. He crashed into the floor with a rather undignified grunt and Minimus took his chance to dart past Fenris, whining as he disappeared around the corner. 

“Really, Hawke?” Fenris asked, keeping his voice flat as he smirked at the large man climbing off the floor. “Why did you put a dress on the dog?” 

Hawke gave him a lopsided grin, sauntering over to stand next to him and twirling the hat on a finger. “I thought he might like to feel pretty today,” he responded sweetly, batting his eyelashes at Fenris. Rolling his eyes, Fenris reached out and snatched the hat from Hawke’s fingers, ignoring the pout that appeared on the man’s lips.

“Dogs do not wear clothes.” Raising an eyebrow, Fenris allowed himself a small smile as he stood on his toes, placing the hat upon his lover’s head instead. “I think this suits you much better than poor Minimus.” He smirked and ducked out of the way when Hawke leaned in for a kiss, tutting at him as he backed out of the room. “I think you owe it to your poor animal to get him out of that dress first,” he teased, stopping just outside the door and gesturing for Hawke to lead the way.

Hawke stepped out, turning to face Fenris and bowing low, the hat sliding forward to lay at a rather silly angle on the his head at the movement. “As you wish, messere,” he said in a high-pitched voice before spinning around to skip off after Minimus.

Chuckling under his breath, Fenris padded after him, wondering if Hawke would ever cease to surprise him with his odd shenanigans.

> [ _**Drabble Challenge** _ ](http://starlinghawke.tumblr.com/post/154054278896/drabble-challenge) __   
> 


End file.
